Adventure Time: Love Sucks!
by RhiRipley
Summary: Sapphire is the Princess of the Rabbit Kingdom. Her best friend is the last human on the planet and a vampire from Aaa. She has been through a lot with her friend, and has even fallen for him. Until she realizes he has a new fling with a hot thing. A new portal opens and she is transported into a new world. She returns safely but has a new admirer who followed her back to Ooo.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Princess

Meet the Princess

Sapphire Princess is a princess in the land of Ooo. Unlike the other princesses whose loyal subjects tend to be what their name is, her people are not gemstone people or any of that sort. Instead, they are rabbits. Sapphire is kind and helpful to all her people, and they love her in return. Luna, her trusted advisor and friend and also sister, is a white rabbit who is practically her sister. Luna is of the royal family by blood of the Rabbit Kingdom, and her parents found Sapphire one day near a weird portal, which soon closed as they approached the basket with a human newborn in. Luna's parents where the king and queen, but after they disappeared and after ten years of no return, Sapphire was crowned Princess. She became the heir to the thrown rather than Luna because of a few reasons. First off, she will live longer. The average life span of a human was about eighty years old at the time and for a rabbit, well, it was more like forty-five. Sapphire was also bigger and could better defend her people. Luna never questioned why Sapphire was the princess or why she wasn't a rabbit, she loved her sister too much to care. Sapphire got her name from the blue amulet around her neck, her blue crown, and the fact that the blanket that kept Sapphire warm had that name on it. She is sixteen, has long brown hair she likes to keep in a braid, sea foam green eyes, and loved the simple things in life. A good cup of tea, a warm sunny day, her books, cooking, and oddly enough, sword fighting and collecting swords and other weaponry. This was something that made Finn the Human seek her out. First day they met he asked her about, asked for a dual, and got his butt kicked pretty good. They were friends ever since. She had a secret crush on the blonde-thirteen-year-old for a long time. Until he found out that he had the hots for Princess Bubblegum. Which she didn't let that get to her. Sapphire was also good friends with Princess Bubblegum. They typically had long, thoughtful conversations in the garden with some tea and cakes Sapphire made. Sapphire once asked PB what she thought about Finn.

"Oh, Finn? He is a great friend! I am very grateful to have him in my life."

"Oh so you don't like you know... Like-like him? Would you ever be his girlfriend?"

"Like I said, he is a great FRIEND."

Sapphire at this point was trying to do Finn a favor and try to hook them up. But sadly, when she told him the news, he went into a dark depression. That whole period she was there for him. Trying to boost his self esteem by letting him win at everything and constantly compliment him at all he did whether it was helping her get stuff at the market (to later surprise him with a cake which never did cheer him up for longer than an hour) or with his fighting skills or video game skills. It never did work. One day, he seemed cheerier than usual.

Seem ok? I hope so! Sapphire is my OC and I know many people have probably made their own, but at least I wrote a story about her (: More to come!~

Please if you read this let me know how it is…It's my first story ^^' Eventually they will get longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot New Rival

Chapter 2: Hot New Rival

"Come on Sapphire! I want you to meet someone!" Finn yells back at her. They had been walking since dawn and she was starting to feel fatigue. "I'm gonna beat you there!" he taunts at her.

"Just a second!" she yells back. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked Luna. Luna had been very slow compared to usual. And she is very tired.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Luna gets back up and starts walking again and quickly finds her way back to Finn. Sapphire then runs up to Finn and notices the heat to rise. _Where is he taking me? The center of the planet? _She thinks to herself. _No wonder Luna isn't feeling good. _Finally she catches up to Finn.

"Hey! Where is Luna I thought she'd be with you?"

"She ran up past me..I thought she stopped but maybe she made it there before both of us. Come on! She couldn't have gotten too far ahead!" He grabs Sapphire's hand and begins to walk faster. She could feel the heat and red crawl across her face from the touch of his hand. _Old feelings die hard I guess. _Sapphire chuckles at herself and walks with Finn.

After going over a hill, they arrive at the FireKingdom.

"Finn….why are we here?" Sapphire asks, with a worried tone. "Luna and other rabbits cannot sustain this level of heat…I hope she is okay."

"Well Miss Nosy-Posey, I wanted you to meet my girlfriend FP! And Luna will be ok I promise, otherwise I will give you my hat for a week. I royal promise it."

"Well…Ok! I'm glad you found a new girl!" she says punching him in the arm. "She's a lucky girl." _Oops…! _Once again, she opened her mouth and Sapphire's face went dark red. Finn couldn't see cause of the red tone already on her face and just laughed it off and moved towards a cave.

_I bet he thinks I am a huge dork now…_She thinks to herself. _You are just his guy-friend, never his GIRL-friend.._

As they walk through the entrance of the cave, Sapphire notices a fire girl and was about to say hello until she saw Luna on the ground next to the girl. The sight was too painful for Sapphire. Luna had passed out and had burns that covered her body and her fur was singed off.

"OH MY GLOB LUNA!" Sapphire screams and runs to her sister and holds the fragile body close to her. "Where is the nearest Paramedics?!" she yelled at the girl who Finn was next to now, holding her hand.

The girl just stared at her….with a dumbfounded look on her face. Then, she starts laughing. And laughing. AND LAUGHING. All Sapphire can do is cry and hold her dying sister in her arms.

"What's the matter? Sad a little wabbit got hurt?" the girl taunts. She stays calm for enough time to put her sister into a small healing chamber that will keep her stable until she returns to their Kingdom. After putting her sister into a safer area, Sapphire coolly pulls out her sword, and lunges towards the girl and knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground. Then Sapphire becomes outraged.

"I do not CARE if you are my best bud's girlfriend Flame Princess. I will NOT hold back!" Her sword was held right by her neck, pressing against the firry skin and left. She held on to Luna for dear life and ran as fast as she could to her Kingdom. Tears fall down her face as she realized she probably lost her closest friend and the fact she was heart broken about the fact that he had to pick her. Out of all the people of Ooo it had to be Flame Princess. Well, no matter, she had more important things to worry about.

Thirty minutes later she enters the castle's hospital ward. She tends to Luna's scars and burns, until she was finally stable enough that all she needed was some rest. So did Sapphire. She requested some tea to be sent to her room and she was off. She took a quick shower before getting into bed and began sipping tea and reflecting on the crazy day. She began to softly cry at the thought of not being able to see her best friend. She soon fell asleep until she hears her amulet go off. It was Jake..

Duhnuhnuhhhhh! What is wrong? Note: Luna had made SP's sapphire amulet into a video communicator and Finn and Jake can contact her through BMO. And I actually like Flame Princess, but for now, it will seem like I don't c: also, the next chapter will be much longer :) Have to go to my mom's for a few days though so it won't be up till later :( and school is kicking my butt...


	3. Chapter 3 Love Makes You do Crazy Things

Chapter 3: Love Makes You do Crazy Things…

"Hello?! SP are you awake?"

"Oh, hey Jake… Do you know what time it is?

"Well sorry I'm worried my bro is missing! Where the heck is Finn?! I thought he'd be back by now! He said…"

"That he was taking me to meet his annoying girlfriend FP." Sapphire sighs in frustration. She could have lived happily not even knowing of that girl's existence.

"Uh yeah… take it didn't go well…. Well Finn should have been home by now. Could you go get him? You're closer than me. Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease? I'll make you bacon pancakes!"

"Change it to carrot pancakes and you got a deal."

"Deal! Thank you!"

**_End transmission. _**

Sapphire sighed and plopped on her bed. She tossed her necklace across the room.

_Why can't I be happy with someone? Why can't someone want me like I'd want them…_Sapphire wallowed in her lonely-I-need-some-love moment and went to get ready. This time, she got her first aid kit, tons of water, and her flashlight. Finn and Jake had gotten it for her for her birthday. She used it constantly; she'd have to replace the batteries every week. Before she left, she went to check on her sister. She got to the room Luna was left in, but there was no sight of her. She ran down the hall, hoping she was just in her bed. She finally reached the door. SP grabbed the handle, and slowly turned it. It was so quiet, you could hear it creak. Sapphire poked her head into her sister's room. It was so dark, that all she could see in the bed was a small silhouette from the blankets.

_Luna was well enough to bring herself to bed. That's good, at least she is recovered. _Sapphire thought to herself. _No more distractions!_ Sapphire ran out the castle hallway, passed the kitchen, through the gate, and set forth to the hot cave that held Sapphire's least favorite person of all. But, also her most favorite person as well.

Crickets were the only things to be heard as SP ran across the grasslands. That, and her heavy breathing. The light she possessed didn't allow her to see far, but at least she could see. Luckily it was summer; the nights were cool but not too cold like in the spring or winter. She finally passed the river and made it to the trail. She felt the heat return from the closeness of the cave. But it was different, it held an emotion to it as well. Like someone was very angry. It was also hotter than the last time.

_ I hope Finn is okay…_As Sapphire thought this, she heard screams. She quickened her pace until she was at the hill that was right in front of the cave entrance. She saw the two "love-birds" arguing. Finn didn't yell at FP. He never did. She did the yelling. Suddenly, Flame princess started to cry. Finn tried to console her but…something happened. Flame Princess turned into the flame monster that rose to the top of the cave's ceiling. Finn took for cover, as FP began to throw flame balls at him and in random directions. Sapphire knew Finn could handle it, so she decided to wait until the right moment to help.

**Finn's POV:**

"Flame Princess chill out please!"

Flame Princess shrieked a blood curdling scream. Finn had to cover his ears to prevent hurting himself. He had no weapon so his only choice was to run, or help Flame Princess calm down.

"Just talk to me!" he pleaded.

"You know well enough what I want you to do! If you truly loved me, you'll head to my request!" she snaps back at him. She resumed the flame balls and successfully hit him. It burnt his arm, and hat. His hair was released from his hat as it burnt up and was turned to ash. He could not go with his lover's request… It would risk loosing his best friend Sapphire. She had done so much for him. And it took him until now to realize it.

_I need to get out of here! _

"Oh Fiiiinnnnn where aaaarrreee yoooooou?" Flame Princess called out to him. Finn stays where he is, behind a rock that had its own cave. He was close to the entrance and could have made it. But FP wouldn't allow that to happen. "Oh well. Guess if you don't want to come out then you won't mind if I lock us in here forever so you'll never leave me!" She began to throw flames at the entrance. This was Finn's last chance for escape. And he took it. He sprinted for the door, avoiding rocks and flames and flamed rocks until he was so close to the door, he could feel the cool night embrace him. Flame Princess saw him. "I don't think so!" She used her fire to create a whip. She cracked it and had it wrap around his leg, causing him to fall and cry in agony as the flames penetrate his leg and it gives him third degree burns. She began to walk for him, and he began to crawl for the entrance. He had his torso out, his legs still trapped in the cave. He could see Sapphire in a bush. Her eyes locked on his. He could see how shocked he was at the sight.

Help me please! He mouthed. She rushed for him from up the hill. Luckily she was there to help. Seconds go by and he felt a strange tingle on his legs. Then, they went numb. He looked over his shoulder and saw the cave entrance finally collapsed and had fallen on his legs. He didn't want to be seen as a weenie to SP so he bit down on his lip and tried to endure the pain. But he couldn't handle it, it was too much. He was tired, dehydrated, and starved. Just as Sapphire had reached him, she saw that her best friend had passed out from exhaustion.

**Sapphire's POV:**

Sapphire couldn't help but hold and cradle her friend who was stuck under the rocks. He was burning up, as if he had a fever. She felt the warm tears fall down her face. She wished she had helped him sooner. She wanted to only help if he asked.

"Stop it with the crying girl. Help your friend in need!" she said to herself. She began to lift rocks away. It had been twenty minutes and no luck. She finally had an idea; she pulled out her sword and levied the rocks up. This made it go by faster, she could even move them all out of the way. She glanced at Finn's legs and winced. They were red and purple from burns and bruises. Carefully, she put Finn on her back. Cautious not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

After half an hour of walking, with the 160 pound sixteen year old on her back,

she had barely made it to the grass lands. She wasn't used to this much weight. He was certainly no rabbit.

"The things I do for liking someone a lot…" She muttered to herself. It's called love dummy. She argues to herself in her head. She sighed and continued walking the trail.

Trees surrounded a small creek, where Sapphire decided to rest at. Slowly, she slid Finn off her back and had him lean against the tree. She hadn't noticed how his hair highlighted his face and it was so bright. She moved the hair out of his eyes and blushed.

_Why did he have to be so cute…_she wondered. How could PB not like him? He rescued her countless of times. No wonder Flame Princess liked him. His face was a mess though. She took out a cloth from her bag and walked to the creek. The water was nice and cool, she decided to pull Finn closer to the water. She took his shoes and socks off him. Big mistake; they smelled like they hadn't been changed in a year! She tossed them to the side and proceeded dipping his legs in the creek. His face twitched a little, but then it relaxed. With the cloth she wiped the sweat from his forehead and cleaned his face. She decided to make something that would support his legs and keep them stiff. She ran off and got two large branches from a tree. She pulled him out from the creek and back to the tree. She carefully slide the wood under each leg, Finn had winced both times but didn't awake. Sapphire sighed. She had no idea how to help, but maybe this would help. She wrapped bandage around his legs so they stayed steady on the wood. A cool breeze passed thought the grasslands. The sky was turning a light pink to the East. Finn shivered from the cold. Sapphire remembered she had her blanket with her! She took it out of her bag and put it around his shoulders.

The tree house was not too far from them. SP decided to walk the rest of the way. She picked Finn back up and placed him on her shoulders. While she was walking, Finn began to put his face into her neck. She could feel his steady breathing from his nose as he inhaled and exhaled. She felt a blush creeping on her face. She couldn't deny it, she loved it. The fact he was so close to her; she wanted it since she started liking him. Then she remembered. He had FP. She sighed and didn't think about her crush for the rest of the time.

Finally, as the sun rose and was coming over the mountains, she made it to the tree house. Jake saw them from the window and rushed to the door. Sapphire said thank you and began to take Finn up to his room.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Jake asked as he was the bandaged on his brother and home made cast.

Sapphire ignored him for now and focused on Finn. She finally reached their room, and she gently placed Finn in his bed. She kept his socks and shoes off, so she just wrapped him back in the blanket from earlier. It was the one that she had since she was a baby, so him using it meant quiet a bit to her. Jake made it upstairs and saw Sapphire on her knees by Finn's bed watching over him.

"Your majesty, Finn will be fine. Thank toy for your help. Join me for tea?"

Sapphire nodded. "Tea sounds… Wonderful right now." The two of them headed for the living room and Jake prepared the tea while SP played on BMO. He finally came over with the tea and some cookie she made for him to compliment the tea.

"So, could you explain what happened?" he casually asked her. Sapphire sipped on her tea collecting her thoughts.

"Yes, I shall." And Sapphire began to explain everything that had happened on that crazy day.

Boy that was a long one… Had to re-write it! Ahaha… hope you liked it (: New chapter soon. Can't wait for new episode tomorrow night! ^.^ quite the "Drama bomb"? No? Well soon there shall be one! c:


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Chapter Four: Confessions

Sapphire sighs and sets her tea onto the table. She is finally able to tell someone other than PB how she truly felt. And she trusted Jake, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Jake, I just don't see how Finn thinks Flame Princess is good for him. She can hurt him so badly. And others too. She hurt Luna even!"

"Well she doesn't always mean to do it on purpose you know…"

"I know. Maybe I'm just too quick to judge because I'm-" Sapphire pauses. She feels a lump in her throat and her hands getting clammy. "Jake, can you keep a secret? Even from Finn?"

"Well I dunno. I can try for you Princess. Why?" Jake asks. He turns to her and notices her face is pale but also bright red. "Are you sick? What is it?"

"Well… I'm…ugh. Hold on."

Sapphire got up and ran as quickly as she could. She brought BMO with her. He always helped her figure out what to say.

"Okay, BMO. I really like Finn and I'm pretty hurt and jealous he chose FP. How could I explain it to Jake; Finn's best friend and BROTHER?!"

"That seemed good to BMO! Don't give up princess. It will work out!" BMO gave Sapphire the thumbs up and a big smile. She just laughed and picked him back up and returned to Jake. She set BMO next to her and he gave her another thumbs up.

"Ok, sorry," she coughs and clears her throat and begins to relax. "For the past like, year now, I've had a major crush on Finn. When he asked me to hook him up with BP, I decided to get over him. Until he of course went into depression and I tried so hard to cheer him up! He started to be happy again so I though 'Hey! Maybe he likes me too now!' but now I see I was wrong. I don't like FP, not just cause I'm jealous, but because she is just… I don't know I just don't like the vibe I get from her. I'd love to be with Finn, but I know he is happy with FP so I just wanted to explain that…"

Jake nods slowly as she talks. "Makes sense now. Why you left and why you like to take care of him so much." SP just blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her tea. She heard footsteps from the stairs and she turned around. She expected to see a sleepy Finn but instead she saw a shocked Finn who couldn't speak.

"Oh no…" Sapphire whispered. She got up quicker than last time and ran to get her things. Her hands were clammy and her face was burnt read. She had to get out of there.

"Sapphire, wait, please!" Finn called to her. She ignored him. She was trying not to cry but the tears kept falling. Finn Tried to stop her but he tripped and fell. Jake ran to his side and Sapphire cringed as she heard him thump to the floor and howl in pain. But she ran out the door to home.

Finn's POV:

"Jake, what the flip is going on?!"

"Well, you weren't home yet so I asked Sapphire to go get you. She got you out of some rocks. FP made her cave entrance close and you were under it so they fell and crushed your legs. SP carried you from there, to a creek, bandaged you up, brought you home, cleaned your cuts, and she talked to me for a bit. She saved you dude."

Finn just sat there on the floor flabbergasted.

"She did that, all for me?" He was shocked. Normally HE saved the princess, never the princess save HIM.

"Yeah man. And she told me some juicy deets." Jake gave him that, Oh-you-know-you-wanna-know, look. Finn thought about it and knew what it was but said nothing.

"Nah man… If she wants me to know, she'll tell me."

"Alright bro. Good point. Come on! I'll make some bacon pancakes! I need to make some carrot ones for SP so maybe you could help me out?"

"Heck yes!"

The two walk to the kitchen and begin making pancakes. Finn had to sit down though, so his legs wouldn't hurt.

"Remind me to call Dr. Princess later..."

SP's POV:

Sapphire ran to BP's castle rather than going home. She couldn't stop crying. She even started to hic-up.

"Its *hic* not far *hic*," was all she could say. Princess Blubblegum was rubbing her friends back and trying her best to console her close friend.

"Finn would be very luck to have a guy like you. Don't you doubt that."

"*sniff* you think?" SP asked while whipping her nose.

"Of course! You're brave, beautiful, smart, and a great cook. What guy wouldn't love that?"

"Maybe Finn.. He is so used to saving the girl though. You should have seen his face. He looked horrified like he just saw a monster or smelled rotten fish and cheese." She started to cry again.

After ten minutes of crying, Sapphire passed out. PB sighed and walked out of the room. She walked to her lab to continue her experiment.

"Eureka! It is finished!" Bubblegum flipped a switch and a portal opened up. "Hehehe it is working!" Bubblegum's squeal of delight woke Sapphire who was asleep across the hall.

"PB? Where are you?" Sapphire asks around the room, her eyes still half closed. She didn't realize Bubblegum was in her lab until she checked all of her room first.

"How long was I asleep for?" she finally asked as she entered the lab.

"A good five hours. I knew you needed your sleep so I left you, I hope you aren't too upset with me."

"Oh. No that was fine. Um, thank you. What is this thing anyways?" Sapphire was pointing to the portal. "Does it go somewhere?"

"Why yes it does! Not sure where though…." At that moment it, PB's machine began to malfunction. It stated to spark and smoke, but luckily Bubblegum extinguished it in time. "Phew, haha! Close one! I was sure the portal wou-"

Sapphire couldn't hear PB any more. She was focused on the portal. It was almost, pulling her in. "Sapphire, be careful! The portal isn't stable you don't know what will happen!"

But Sapphire couldn't help herself putting her arm into the portal. It felt cold. And squishy. Like cooled jello. Next thing she knew, the portal began to suck in everything from the lab.

"Sapphire!" PB shouted to her.

"Princess Bubblegum help!" Sapphire screamed. The portal sucked in Sapphires crown and she could only hang onto the lab table.

"Give me your hand!" PB shouted as she inched closer. SP reached her hand out but her fingers slipped and she fell into the portal. She could breath but, couldn't at the same time. Sapphire became light headed and passed out.

Marshall's POV:

"Hm?" Marshall yawned and sat up. He fell asleep under a tree again after gorging on strawberries. "Could have sworn I heard something.. Oh well, must have been a dream. Better get home." Marshall floated along still half asleep until he felt electricity pass through his body, but it was just a slight shock. He ignored it and kept floating on. He made it to the grasslands near Fionna and Cake's house when he felt the same shock, only stronger.

"Hello?" he called out. He floated higher to get a better view. He covered his eyes from the rays of the setting sun and looked across the grasslands. He saw a lump of some sort near the creek. He floated over to the creek cautiously. As he approached a tree, he broke off a branch and went closer to the lump. He crept closer until he was close enough to poke the thing.

*Poke*

"Mmmm…." It goes.

Marshall raised an eyebrow, now curious. What was this thing?

*Poke*

"Uggggh…" it goes, but then it rolls over.

Marshall realizes it was a girl. He had never seen her before though. Her hair framed her face that made her look almost angelic. Her golden brown hair shone from the sun light and her fair skin was almost like snow. Her dress was ripped and she had multiple cuts and bruises. Marshall looked up and saw that the trees were damaged. Parts of the top were missing.

_Fallen Angel indeed…_he thinks to himself. _Well, can't leave her here. _Marshall picked her bridal style and floated on home. Half way home she buried her face into his chest and grabbed his shirt, as if holding on for dear life. Marshal tried to ignore it, but he could feel his heart race and cheeks go a dark grey.

So yay! Marshall is introduced! I love him, he's my favorite :D Well hope it was ok, please help me in the reviews. But be nice please! I still cannot believe I wanted to even post these o\\\o


End file.
